A Prank Gone Wrong
by ExplodingSkies
Summary: When Travis and Connor are challenged to pull the greatest prank ever they,of course agree. But when everything doesn't goes as planned and the Gods dissapear off the face of Olympus, Connor and Travis try to fix their mistake. But is it to late? TRATIE
1. We are Challenged

**Here it is, the sequel to Everything A Child of Hermes Needs to Know! You do not really have to have read EACHNTK. (God that's still long!)**

**You do not need to have read the above said story to read this.**

**I do not own PJO.**

**Mucho thanks to WeDidItForTheDead for betaing this!**

**Enjoy!**

_Travis POV_

"Travis, dude," Connor began to speak, "I love our jobs on Olympus, but I do believe I love Camp even more."

"Oh please," I responded. "The only reason you like camp is because all the nymphs, minor goddesses, dryads, and naiads on Olympus have no interest in you." I looked to where Connor was looking; he gazed at some of the newer Aphrodite girls, whom didn't know him and his reputation yet. You could practically see the drool dripping out of his mouth.

"True, but the only reason you like camp," Connor said turning towards me, "is because darling Katie's here."

It was true that Katie being here was a major factor on why Camp was my favorite place in the world, but I wasn't going to let my brother have the satisfaction of being right, because what kind of brother would I be then?

"No," I said slowly, "I come here to see Percy and Annabeth too; those two lovebirds are also a major part of why I'm here! Katie is not the only reason."

Connor smirked at me with a knowing glance on his face before nodding to behind me, "Hey Katie."

I whirled around expecting to find a pissed off girlfriend behind me and instead found…air?

"Connor, you jerk!"

"Made you look!" He said, his trademark son of Hermes grin spreading across his face. I jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

I began to walk down the hill, "So why do you think Dad gave us three weeks off, especially with the office being overloaded with things to do?"

"Because he was hoping," Connor spoke as he was about to reveal a big secret, "that you would get the guts and propose to Ms. Katie Gardiner."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I could feel my face turning a scarlet red, and turned to face my brother who was lagging slightly behind me, "You're not serious right? I mean we've only been dating for like a year and a half!"

"Pshaw," Connor said, waving his hand in my face, poking me in the eye.

"Ow!" I cried out of irritation. Of course, being the loving brother that he is, Connor ignored me.

"Please, I know people who have gotten married after six months of dating!" Connor said.

"Yeah, and didn't they get divorced like a week later?" I asked not quite sure where my brother was going with this.

"That's beside the point." Connor said quickly.

"So what's the moral of this story then?" I asked, now very confused.

"What moral?" Connor asked me confused. "I'm just saying, if you marry her then you're together and you figure out or not if you're meant for each other, and if you're not you can just get divorced! That way you had your five minutes of bliss and everything else!"

"You're starting to sound way to much like Dad." I said to my brother.

"How so?" Connor asked.

"His stories have no point either."

"You know, I take much offense to that," Connor stated as we started walking again towards camp.

We were so busy bickering we didn't even notice the two people approach us until they spoke, "Are you two the Stoll brothers?"

"Um, yeah…" I answered, wondering a little if maybe our reputation had gotten around.

"Well, then 'Stoll bros'," The brown haired boy spoke, "you might want to just turn around and leave, your being here is useless now."

"Listen little boy," Connor spoke, "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but just run along to your counselor so you don't get lost."

"I'm seventeen you fool!" The boy growled at him, but then his features…relaxed? His face was all twisted, as if a monster had bashed it in with their sword hilt, but then I realized, with a shiver, that he was smiling. A very gruesome smile. I looked to his brother who was wearing the same…disturbing smile

"Wow! Still waiting for that growth spurt, eh?" Connor asked straightening up, the guy couldn't have been more than two inches smaller than Connor, and Connor was six one.

"So why should we turn around?" I asked, quickly before the fists could start flying.

The boys turned their attention to me, "Well Travis Stoll," the other brother began to speak, it really weirded me out how they knew my name, "we are the Heists. I'm Mer-"

"What's that short for," Connor interrupted, snickering, "Meredith?" Connor smirked at that.

The other boys, though, did not seem to find it so funny. "No," He said coldly, "I'm Mer, and this here is Conrad."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said rushed, before anything could happen, "Goodbye, got to go, got a girlfriend to see."

"Ah yes, Katie, quite an arrogant prick, isn't she?" Mer said. I felt flames ignite in me. Connor smirked at the dude.

"Not a line you want to cross Meredith." Connor said, "Especially if you want to live."

"Oh shut it, you two are pathetic, I don't know how Hermes had the guts to claim you." Conrad said, as he looked at us as if we were an exploding pie about to be judged.

"What do you want?" I growled at them, they were really starting to get on my nerves.

"We don't want anything much…"He said it in a voice that made me think that he was going to want much, "Just for you to step down from being the Prank Kings of Camp and give us your jobs."

"What? Never!" I cried, before Connor even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Why?" Conrad taunted us, "Do you think you're better than us?"

"I know I'm better than you bottom lowlife feeding scum!" I all but yelled in his face.

"Well, if you think you're better than us," Conrad yelled back at me, "than prove it! We challenge you guys to a prank war. If we win we get your jobs and you step down as prank kings."

"What do we get when we win?" I asked him, all I could see were red hot angry flames dancing in front of my eyes. I knew they were baiting me, but I couldn't help it. What they were doing was working.

"We leave you alone," Conrad said.

"Swear it on the Styx," Mer said.

"Only when you do," I replied.

Conrad spoke, "I, Conrad Heist, swear on the River of Styx on behalf of my brother and I that if Connor and Travis Stoll win we shall leave them alone forever."

I spoke, "I, Travis Stoll, swear on the River of Styx on behalf of my brother and I that if the Heists impossibly win we shall give up our awesome jobs and step down as prank kings."

"Good," Conrad said.

"You and you're brother are jerks," I said, grabbing Conrad by the collar and getting my fist ready to punch Conrad and give him what he deserved.

"Travis!" A voice called out in excitement. I dropped Conrad down and turned to see who had called my name, my face widened into a grin. (And not one of those disgusting Heist brothers' grins.)

"Katie!" I yelled, while I was turned around the Heist's scrambled away, but I didn't care…that much.

Katie practically flew into my arms for a hug, before giving me a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away wistfully. Believe it or not, Connor had reprimanded us for making out in public. I think he's just jealous.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly before Connor could tell her. Connor shot me a puzzled look. I shook my head as if to say not now.

Katie seemed to accept my answer. She grasped my hand in hers as we finished the trek down the hill. "So?" she said.

"So what?" I asked.

"So how's it on Olympus?" She asked. "Has Connor gotten over the rejection yet? Or is he still handling it?"

"All I'll say is he's glad to be back, and he was eyeing the new Aphrodite girls earlier…" I said.

Katie laughed, her little laugh sounded like birds chirping. "Same old Connor."

"So what's new around here?" I asked Katie, looking around.

"Well you have two new siblings, claimed yesterday, Grace and Tyler. The Aphrodite cabin opened up a salon, the only upside to that is that there're showers that are actually nice there. Annabeth's been going crazy, what with redesigning Olympus and then helping with designs down here, I don't blame her. Nico is in for a visit, he's been helping out his dad a lot in the Underworld. Percy's been helping out with the sword lessons. He just got back two days ago from visiting his mom in the city. Chris has been watching over the Cabin, and he's doing a good job of it. Clarisse is _still_ beating up the new kids, but she's gotten better, it's only about once a month now. And I have been crazy busy helping Annabeth with floral arrangements around camp and on Olympus, but I still check on the Prank Cave."

"How is it?" I asked her as if she was talking about my baby.

"It's fine Travis." She laughed, "Same as you left it." she tilted her head as if to consider, "Maybe a bit smellier though…"

"So nobody's discovered it?" I asked eagerly.

"No, Travis." She said rolling her eyes at me, but I could tell she was glad to see me.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked Katie. Connor had wandered off somewhere during Katie and mine's conversation.

"Not sure," She replied, "just walking around."

We walked past the sword arena, where Percy was training some kids, and he was not going easy on them. I knew what that was like. "Hey Percy!" I called out to my friend.

Percy held up his hand to pause the kid. "Take a break guys!" He called out then jogged over to where Katie and I stood, "Hey Travis." He said and gave me a quick hug. "So how are things on Olympus?" he asked.

"Olympusy," I replied with a shrug, "Nothing exciting ever happens up there, although there was this one time where Artemis got aggravated with Apollo and walked away from him, then this Merchant asked her if she wanted ambrosia on a stick and she turned them into a jackal and refused to turn them back."

Percy and Katie laughed at my story. I looked past them and saw the Heist brothers standing with their backs to me. "Hey," I asked, "What's up with those two?" I pointing to them.

Percy's face hardened, "Oh don't even get me started on those two." He said, "They think they're the best gifts to human kind since Popcorn flavored Nectar."

"They're even bigger jerks than you and Connor when you were little!" Katie exploded. "They killed all the strawberries, hooked up the water fountain to the lake, and they started the vines on the side of our cabin on fire! Thankfully, Percy saw it and put it out in enough time, so it didn't burn down the whole cabin. We only had to do some minor repairs, thank the Gods."

"They grafittied my brand new Iris messaging fountain from Dad! Then they dumped all my clothes out on the floor right before Cabin inspection, after I had just cleaned! They caught a bunch of fish, tortured them until they died and then spread them out in my cabin. Poor Annabeth had to clean them all up, I couldn't even look at my cabin, and in fact I spent the night in the Big House so I wouldn't have to smell the dead fish! But how do you know them?" Percy asked, facing his attention on me.

"I don't," I replied. "Not really. I just have this feeling that their out to get Connor and me."

**And there it is; the first chapter complete! Thank God! I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update, what with school starting back and everything, but it won't be to long of a wait. Pinky promise!**

**Green wires, black flags, and lightning, (Not really sure what the theme was…)**

**~Wisegirl~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties. I'm baaaaaccccccck! Who missed me? **

***Crickets chirp in background***

**Alrighty then…If you don't admit you missed me then I won't update!**

***The roar of loud clapping***

**So let me get this straight…You missed my work but not me…**

***Unanimous heads nod all around***

**Okay then, to what you missed more than me somehow... the actual story!**

**Oh and to those who were wondering what cabin the Heists are in it's Hermes.**

**Disclaimer: I for the fifty millionth time do not own PJO**

**Wait, what? I haven't written fifty million chapters? Haven't you people ever heard of exaggeration?**

**Mucho thanks to my beta WeDidItForTheDead!**

_Recappppp_

_Percy and Katie laughed at my story, I looked past them and saw the Heist brothers standing with their backs to me. "Hey," I asked, "What's up with those two?" I said pointing to them._

_Percy's face hardened, "Oh don't even get me started on those two." He said, "They think they're the best gifts to human kind since Popcorn flavored Nectar."_

"_They're even bigger jerks than you and Connor when you were little!" Katie exploded. "They killed all the strawberries, hooked up the water fountain to the lake, and they started the vines on the side of our cabin on fire! Thankfully Percy saw it and put it out in enough time, so it didn't burn down the whole cabin, we only had to do some minor repairs, thank the Gods."_

"_They grafittied my brand new Iris messaging fountain from dad! Then they dumped all my clothes out on the floor right before Cabin inspection, after I had just cleaned! They caught a bunch of a fish, tortured them until they died and then spread them out in my cabin, poor Annabeth had to clean them all up, I couldn't even look at my cabin, and in fact I spent the night in the Big House so I wouldn't have to smell the dead fish! But how do you know them?" Percy asked, facing his attention on me._

"_I don't," I replied. "Not really. I just have this feeling that their out to get Connor and me." _

TRAVIS POV

I laid on my old bunk-the highest one in the cabin-and stared at the ceiling, well what you could see of the ceiling…I had covered most of it with pictures of my friends and me at camp. But I was too busy thinking to actually be looking at any of the pictures. And I may have been wallowing in self misery out of pain for my sore, sore limbs. After Percy finished with his class he had offered to spar with me, and me being an idiot, agreed. You can figure out the rest.

"Travis, dude?" Connor's voice called as the screen door to the cabin opened.

I sat up fast and whacked my head on the ceiling. "Ouch! Shit!" I said, applying pressure to the already swelling spot on my forehead. I slipped down out of the bed. I must have been a sight for sore eyes, what with a hand pressed above my right eye applying pressure to the new bruise and ice packs stuck all over my body, because Connor burst out laughing.

"Dude, I leave you for three hours to flirt with some Aphrodite girls and when I come back you look like you've been hit by a truck! Did you and Katie get in a fight?" Connor said, not doing anything to hide his snickering.

"NO!" I protested, "Percy beat me at sword fighting! I could totally beat Katie! She wouldn't even stand a chance against me!" I yelled in protest to my brother, my back facing the door.

"Careful what you wish for." a voice whispered into my ear, making shivers fun down my back.

"Hey Katie!" Connor said, his face full of glee, as I turned to face Katie, praying to the Gods that she would make it fast and painless, maybe death by plant suffocation...

"What were you saying Travis?" Katie asked her face one of complete silence.

"Um," I stuttered looking for an excuse "only that you're the best girlfriend in the world and could totally beat me at sparring any day." And the under my breath I added, "Not." Connor heard and started cracking up, but Katie ignored him. She was used to Connor doing things like this, especially after the Aphrodite Cabin withdrawal. (Basically when Connor suffered side effects from not seeing Aphrodite girls everyday, like talking to plants and himself...)

"That's what I thought," Katie said, a smug look upon her face.

"So why are you here?" I asked her.

"I was just checking up on you, to make sure you're not in too much pain," Katie said as she seemed to take for account each and every one of my ice packs.

"Doesn't he look like he got hit by a train?" Connor turned and asked Katie.

"Mhm," She muttered as she started unwrapping the bandages and taking the ice packs off of my arm.

"Hey!" I cried out as she tore off the icepack around my knee. "Why are you taking away the ice? That feels good!"

"Because," She explained like she was talking to a five year old, "you wrapped them so tightly that they're cutting off your circulation." I looked down at where the ice pack on my arm had been and saw that it was starting to turn from purple to my regular skin color.

"Ahhh," I said. "But I'll get those back right?"

"Just walk it off Travis," Katie said, then gave me a swift kiss goodbye and walked out the door.

"Dude, you've gotta propose soon," Connor said as he looked at me. "She is too good of an opportunity, plus if you find out that you're not meant to be, instead of wasting three more years of your life you'll know what it's like to be married, and if it's not worth it, you're free again!"

I shook my head at my brother, he didn't seem to get the fact that I really loved Katie and didn't want to mess anything up. "Connor," I said, "we've gone over this. I'll do it when the time is right."

"Well, Travis what if the time to propose is right now?" He persisted annoyingly.

"Subject change," I said. Connor and I made it up eons ago, if we ever didn't want to talk about something, we said _subject change _and no matter what you had to change the subject. I used to try to tell our mom about Connor's failed English test, not that she cared, but Connor would hear and call a subject change and I, unfortunately, couldn't tell her.

"Fine," Connor grunted, "But we are not done talking about this mister!"

"Whatever," I said. "Now what are we going to do to pull the greatest prank ever?"

"Good question," Connor said. "How about painting the Hades Cabin pink?"

"Nah, Nico would send an army of the dead after us. How about hacking the Athenas' smart board?"

"Do you wish to die by the hand of Annabeth? That thing is her pride and joy! How about hyping the Hypnos Cabin up on sugar so they can't sleep?"

"Too dangerous. What if they turn out like their Roman selves and go on killing sprees? How about hi-jacking the Apollo cabin's chariot?"

"We'd die within two feet of it, Will warned me in case we tried that… How about smashing all of the strawberries in the field?"

"Are you joking? My girlfriend would wring my neck! Not to mention that we sell the strawberries for money…"

"This is useless!" Connor cried out. "We have so many good ideas, and they pretty much all end with death for us! Why can't you just fall down and see a great idea?" As if somehow his words would make it all true, Connor being Connor pushed me to the floor…and stuck his foot on top of me so I couldn't get up.

"Connor!" I said as I wriggled, trying to get free from his foot grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not until you look around and tell me if there are any brilliant ideas lying on the floor," Connor said, his voice expecting, as if he actually believed I would find something down there. But I stopped and I looked…and I looked…and I looked…and I looked some more when he still wouldn't let me up….and I looked some more and I found…nothing! Shocker, huh?

"Connor," I said for what seemed like the fiftieth time, "there is absolutely nothing down here, now can I please get up?"

"Nope," He said. "Keep looking."

"Screw you!" I said and then using all of my poor, tired strength I pushed upwards, toppling Connor over. I stood up and dusted my pants off; they were covered in like an inch of dust. Our siblings' cleaning habits hadn't changed much since we were last here.

"Fine, fine," Connor said."So you found nothing?"

It took every inch of my willpower not to sock him right there, but I took a breath and said, "No, Connor and for the millionth time I did not and will not find anything down there." My patience was beginning to lack by the end of my sentence.

"Geez, okay!" He said. "No need to get all snappy at me!"

I did the right thing. I didn't apologize; instead I climbed up into my bed and gave him the silent treatment. So it was just me and my former friend the ceiling, who was really a jerk for hurting me…But since it's an inanimate object and is actually quiet, I forgave it. (If you can forgive a ceiling…)

I was having a silent conversation with myself, when one of my pictures fell down off the ceiling, and landed covering my eyes. I picked it up. It was a picture of Connor and me standing in front of a dead-ant covered Big-House. We had gotten seven months of KP for that. I sighed, remembering the good ol' days, not that today's days weren't good…they were just…different.

I went to put the picture back and saw, peeking out from behind the picture of Katie and me, a little slip of paper, just the corner, but it was enough to catch my attention.

I pulled the picture of Katie and me down, the paper stuck behind it floated down freely, as if being released from an airplane without a parachute. I picked the picture up from off of my pillow, where it had landed. The paper was yellowing and when I opened it a thick cloud of dust puffed out from the paper, causing me to sneeze and cough violently.

"Travis?" Connor's voice drifted up to me from the bunk below, his voice syrupy with false worry, "Are you coming down with a cold or something? I mean with all the injuries and now the coughing and sneezing, it makes one wonder…"

I ignored him and finished opening up the paper the rest of the way, thankfully no more hurricanes of dust flew out at me. I didn't remember putting this up here, but then again I was ADHD. There's a lot of stuff I don't remember…

I sat up-or as much as you can sit up in a very high top bunk-and smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper. I glanced at the title of the paper:

**HTE SEBT NPKRA VREE**

Stupid dyslexia, I tried again, this time, though, I focused a bit more.

**THE BEST PRANK EVER **

I sat up and whacked my head on the ceiling, again, but I was too busy scrambling out of the bunk to notice. "Connor! Connor! Connor!" I yelled excitedly, completely forgetting my anger at my brother.

"What?" He said, sitting up as I came scrambling down, "Are you dying? Has the prank cave been infiltrated? Did Chiron find out that I hijacked a bus of Gucci and Prada clothing?"

"No. No. And when did you do that?" I asked, a little weirded out by my brother.

"When the Aphrodite Cabin got that magical box full of expensive nice clothes."

"That was today."

"All in a day's work, my brother," Connor said, glancing at his reflection in the mirror and smoothing down his hair.

"Okay then," I said not pressing any further.

"So what'd you have to say?" Connor said, his elfish features perking up again.

"I know what we can do for the best prank ever." My excitement was contagious; Connor started bouncing up and down.

"What? What! What?" He said, his face stretched so wide from grinning it looked ready to burst.

"We're going to make the Gods disappear."

**You know, Travis. You really need some friends, talking to ceilings, wallowing in self-pity by yourself, now you're going to prank the Gods for attention, tsk tsk tsk. Ah, but I guess I've got to take some of the blame for it…**

**Don't worry Travis' social life will get better…later in the story. He has to get hit in the face a couple of times first (Not ALWAYS literally).**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Chocolate chip, cookie dough, rocky road, (I'm in the mood for ice cream...and some cookie dough...)**

**~Wisegirl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yello, peoples of the world and far beyond! Welcome back to another episode…er chapter of A Prank Gone Wrong! (I almost wrote Everything A Child of Hermes Needs to Know here…Guess I'm still used to that…)**

**But anyway, welcome, welcome, take a seat. No sir we do not serve popcorn here, as much as Travis and Connor would like that, we don't. No I don't do autographs…no pictures either! Just take a seat! **

**Thanks to my beta of awesomeness (and this story), WeDidItForTheDead.**

**Enjoy!**

**Yo yo yo! Wise do not own PJO! (Yeah I'm not feeling very creative today…school does that to you.)**

_**FLASHBACKNESS**_

_I sat up, or as much as you can sit up in a very high top bunk, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper. I glanced at the title of the paper,_

**HTE SEBT NPKRA VREE**

Stupid dyslexia, I focused again on the paper,

_**THE BEST PRANK EVER **_

_I sat up and whacked my head on the ceiling, again, but I was too busy scrambling out of the bunk to notice. "Connor! Connor! Connor!" I yelled excitedly, completely forgetting my anger at my brother._

"_What?" He said, sitting up as I came scrambling down, "Are you dying? Has the prank cave been infiltrated? Did Chiron find out that I hijacked a bus of Gucci and Prada clothing?"_

"_No. No. And when did you do that?" I asked, a little weirded out by my brother._

"_When the Aphrodite Cabin got that magical box full of expensive nice clothes."_

"_That was today." _

"_All in a day's work, my brother." Connor said, glancing at his reflection in the mirror._

"_Okay then." I said not pressing any further._

"_So what'd you have to say?" Connor said, his elfish features perking up again._

"_I know what we can do for the best prank ever." My excitement was contagious, Connor started bouncing up and down._

"_What? What! What?" He said, his face stretched so wide from grinning it looked ready to burst._

"_We're going to make the God's disappear."_

_Travis POV_

"What!" Connor yelled.

"What?" I said, my excitement slowly dying. "Don't you think it's a good prank?"

"Yeah! I think it's awesome! But I think you need to get your head checked…I'm usually the one coming up with the deadly explosive ideas…" Connor said pressing his hand to my forehead, as if checking to make sure I wasn't running a temp.

"Hahaha." I laughed dryly.

"So how are we going to do this?" Connor asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

I showed him the fading piece of paper. He glanced at it for a second and shoved it back into my hands, "How do you expect me to read this?" he said.

"What?" I asked, not getting what he was talking about.

"I'm dyslexic. And you are too." Connor said speaking slowly, like how you would talk to a three year old.

I turned the paper around and glanced at it.

It was in English. Great for anyone who had Athena's blood or was mortal.

"Great." I sighed, plopping down on Connor's bed, "What are we going to do now?"

"Unscramble it?" I'm pretty sure Connor meant to sound more confident as he said that, but it came out as more of a question.

"Yeah, because we have the patience for that." I snorted.

"We could ask Annabeth," Connor suggested.

"Are you kidding? She would put it in the campfire to burn! Actually she would tell Chiron, _then _put it in the campfire to burn!" I exclaimed, already thinking of what Annabeth would do to the poor slip of paper.

"We need someone who won't ask questions," I said. "Who in this camp isn't dyslexic and almost as sneaky as us Hermes kids?"

Connor sat thinking. "Hecate?" He asked, his face twisted in thought.

"That's not a bad idea…" I said, standing up.

"Should we ask them?" Connor asked.

"Why not?" I said.

"Let's go!" Connor yelled and ran out of the cabin door. I chased right after him.

Connor and I walked up to the Hecate Cabin, it was a midnight blue all around and as far as I could see, no windows. The door was black too with the golden symbol of Hecate etched into the door, little sparks of electricity ran around the door leaving sparks in their trail.

"Spells," Connor said. "They put spells on the door to keep intruders out." I nodded in agreement with my brother. I had a vague feeling that if I touched that door my hand would be burnt off.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Connor as we stood staring at the door.

"Not sure." He said, "I would say wait, but considering we're both ADHD and sons of Hermes, it'd probably look suspicious if we did that. Let's throw your shoe at it! Maybe it'll hit the door and they'll hear it!"

"Why my shoe?" I asked.

"Because I'm not throwing my shoe at that door, it might get ruined!" Connor said, as if that were the worst thing he could ever imagine.

"Oh you are such a girl sometimes! I swear Connor!" I said, but I knelt down to untie my shoe.

"Hmph," was all he said, but I could feel him smirking in satisfactory down at me.

Just as I was about to take my shoe off, the door opened, revealing a pretty red-head. The ends of her hair were smoldering and her face was covered in foam that looked like it might be from a fire extinguisher.

I sucked in my laugh, and elbowed at Connor telling him to do the same.

"What do you want?" She asked, I could almost feel my brother's bonds breaking and him getting ready to laugh. He kneeled down, probably to hide his laughs.

"Um, we were just wondering if you could translate something for us," I said.

"Isn't it in Greek?" She asked.

"English actually," I said nervously.

"Hm, well seeing as it would take me forever to translate it, how about we try something different?" She said, tossing a burned lock of red hair over her back.

"Are you dyslexic?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," She said, her eyebrows furrowed, "oh I get it. You think just because my mommy's a minor goddess and not some big wig Olympian, I can't be dyslexic."

I wanted to ask if she was a mind reader but I thought it'd be safer if I said, "No."

"Good." She said, "Otherwise I might not help you."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, and then nervously added, "Are we going to end up like that?" I asked pointing to her fried hair and fire extinguished face.

She laughed, then said, "Probably not, if you're lucky. Just don't go near Cassandra, she's knew and still learning to control herself. In fact, if it weren't for her, this door wouldn't be sparking right now, and the magic in it would be invisible. But she messed that up. Now we have to wait a month to retry again." I silently thanked the Gods that the girl had messed up; otherwise I might be handless right now.

I laughed nervously, and fire hair girl turned and made a motion for us to follow her into the cabin. Connor stood up next to me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"You first," He said. I went to take my first step and…I fell, face first. I rolled over and sat up and looked at my shoes. The laces, from each shoe, were tied together; I remembered how long Connor had been kneeling next to me.

"Connor!" I growled.

The girl came back in and saw me on the floor, she rolled her eyes and said, "If you people want help, take your nap later and focus now!"

"Hey beautiful!" Connor said, "What's your name-" The girl turned around and Connor stiffened beside me. I shrugged it off. He was probably throwing her one of his 'totally awesome' looks, which I found 'totally terrifying'. Some girls found it funny.

However fire, head didn't seem so amused. "I'm Chrissie," She said, "and if you don't hurry up you will be snails." Then she turned and walked away again.

Connor looked down at me and said, "Is she serious?"

"Wouldn't put it past her," I said scrambling to my newly –not tied together –feet. I raced after her into the Hecate Cabin.

As soon as I entered the Hecate Cabin, I was shocked. The interior was bright, with floor to ceiling windows, objects floated in midair, two girls sat around a table with a cloak on top of it. One girl pulled out a long twisty stick and pointed it, I saw her say something then a spark shot out of what must've been her wand, and the other girl disappeared.

"Cassandra!" Chrissie cried, "We've been over this, if you're going to make an invisible cloak, you need to point it at the cloak, not Samantha."

"Sorry." The girl sighed.

Chrissie muttered something not too nice to that girl in Greek, then she pulled her own wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at where I had last seen the other girl, "Muffius Visioables!" the other girl reappeared glaring at Cassandra.

"Thanks Chrissie," She said, the glare not leaving her face.

"Come on you two." Chrissie said to Connor and me pulling us over to an empty table.

"Quick question," I said. "How do you have windows in here and not outside?"

"They're not windows," She said. "They're video screens." I turned and glanced at the nearest one and saw she was right; I was looking at the rock climbing wall, which I should not have been able to see, considering it was on the other side of camp.

"Neat," I said. "Think you could do that to the Hermes Cabin?"

"In your dreams," Chrissie muttered.

"I'll talk to Morpheus!" Connor volunteered.

Chrissie ignored him and turned to me and said, "So where's this thing you need me to translate?"

"I'll give it you, but you have to swear on the River of Styx that you won't tell anyone or anything for that matter," I added thinking about King Midas and his barber. "What you are about to see."

"I swear on the River of Styx," She said seriously, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"Good," I said and pulled out the now crumpled piece of paper from my pocket, "Here."

She glanced at it and said, "Invisserve I need Spellbook G."

"Invisiserve?" I asked, repeating her.

"It's a combination of invisible and servant, have you ever tried saying invisible servant all day? It gets to be a real mouthful after awhile," Chrissie said, she bunched her hair up together and pulled it into a neat ponytail behind her head.

"Good to know…" I said. I jumped, startled when a book fell from nowhere in front of me.

"Oh, good," Chrissie said, speaking as if books fell from nowhere all the time. "Thanks invisiservant."

"What are you looking for?" Connor asked.

"A Greek translation spell," Chrissie muttered hunched over the book.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

Chrissie took a moment to stand up straight and look at Connor, "You really are desperate for attention."

"What?" Connor said, "How do you know?"

"You never denied it," Chrissie reminded him.

"No, seriously, how do you know if I'm desperate?" Connor said seriously.

"I can see your aura," Chrissie said with a straight face.

"No, really," Connor said.

"I'm serious!" Chrissie protested, "As a daughter of Hecate, I can see people's auras. It's a trait I inherit from my mother."

"What's my color?" Connor asked, still wary.

"Dark, murky pink."

"What's that mean?" Connor asked. I stood silently, laughing to myself at Chrissie's expression; she looked ready to massacre Connor.

"You're immature and have a dishonest nature," Chrissie said through gritted teeth.

Connor gasped, then turned to me and said, "She can read my aura!" I laughed at my younger brother, not feeling the need to remind him that _anyone _could tell that he's immature and dishonest. "Can you teach me?" He asked wide eyed.

"No."

"Why not?" Connor whined.

"Can we just get back to what we came here for?" She asked, taking deep breaths, "Before I curse you both for the rest of your lives."

"You can't do that!" Connor said.

"Wanna test me?" She asked.

"Nope," Connor responded quickly.

"Great," She responded and turned to go back to the book.

"Note to self," Connor muttered, "daughters of Hecate have high tempers and are not to be bothered with when on their time of month."

Well that added the match to the dry pile of sticks, Chrissie turned around, her face red-from embarrassment or anger I don't know- and raised her hand at Connor.

"Canis Lupis!" Then a spark shot out and hit my brother in the chest, it knocked him down, or at least I thought it had knocked him down, and then I realized he was actually shrinking.

"What'd you do?" I cried out, I watched his clothes crumple on top of him, then he stopped shrinking, and something started wriggling underneath his clothes.

"Oh just turned him into something to represent his immaturity, but not a pig or guinea pig, I'm not that much like my half sister, Circe, I turned him into something much more likeable, and just as immature!" She said this like it was some giant prize I had won. Cautiously I bent down to pick the shirt off whatever was wriggling underneath it.

If Chrissie hadn't said that it wasn't a pig, I would have thought it was, whatever it was went height wise to right above my ankle.

I lifted the shirt up revealing... I couldn't see. Whatever it was jumped up and tackled me to the floor bouncing onto me.

Connor was freaking out.

I lifted whatever Connor was off my chest, and focused my eyes on it. In front of me I saw a small, little black lab puppy.

I jumped up, "What did you do to my brother?" I asked, I could only imagine Connor as a dog, he'd be more demanding than ever! Demanding to be fed and walked and Gods only know what else! I shuddered at the thought and yelled at Chrissie, "Change him back!" Connor the dog barked, in what I think is agreement, next to me.

"He needed to shut up," Chrissie said and shrugged. Beside me Connor started barking in anger and protest. "Tell your brother to shut up," Chrissie warned, "Or I'll place a silencing spell on him." Connor shut up instantly, but I didn't.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" I asked angrily.

"Eh, he was annoying me and I was angry so I felt like making him a dog. Don't look at me like that; it's better than what Artemis does! She turns them into jackals!" Chrissie said as if somehow that was worse than a dog. "Now be quiet so I can find this translation spell."

I shut up, not wanting to end up like my brother.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, "Here it is! Give me the paper." I obeyed her orders and handed her the paper.

She closed her eyes and began to chant, "Hecate, glorious goddess of magic and all above, translate this parchment. Hummna whoola transa catoya,"

"What are you saying?" I asked, weirded out. An invisible hand clamped around my mouth. I gulped and mumbled into the hand, "I'll shut up."

"Yolata kena wafa toccoh. Hecate goddesses of magic translate this parchment." Chrissie's eyes glowed a silvery green. All of the sudden she started to tremble and shake.

I jumped up and yelled, "Oh my Gods! Help! She's having a seizure! Somebody do something!"

One of her brother's looked up from the table across from us and said, "No she's not, she's just obtaining the magic."

"Right…" I said, "Obtaining the magic…I totally know what that means."

I looked back to Chrissie, she had stopped shaking and a bright glow was emitting from her. All of the sudden the glow and mist all came together and shot at the paper. Suddenly I could no longer see the paper, all that was there was a cloud of smoke.

"You better not have ruined that paper. You do not want the Hermes cabin as an enemy!" I warned.

Suddenly the smoke cleared, amazingly the paper was still there, seemingly, still in touch.

"Woah. Cool." Below me Connor howled in agreement.

I looked to Chrissie, she started shaking and slumped to the floor, eyes closed.

"Um, the spell's complete." I said, "Is she supposed to do that?"

The boy jumped up from behind me and felt Chrissie's pulse, "Nah, she's fine. Just magically drained."

He called for one of those invisible servants and told them to bring her to her chambers.

Then he stood up and introduced himself, "I'm Kendall. I'm surprised you asked Chrissie for help, what with her and Connor's past and all."

"Huh? They dated?" I asked confused, I didn't remember this, then again Connor had so many girlfriends I could barely remember the last two. Connor barked nervously-if that was possible- besides me.

"Please, the two of them together? I think Kronos'll take over before that ever happens." Connor nudged on my foot.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He broke her wand, which Mom gave her," Kendall said.

Now, to any mortal that may not be a big deal, but to get a present from a parent, who's a God, is huge.

I looked down at Connor in shock, "Oh my Gods."

"Yeah, snapped it in half and everything," Kendall said. Connor let out a pitiful moan. "Speaking of which," he said, "where is Connor?"

"Right here," I said pushing him out from behind my legs, Kendall's face burst into laughter, "Chrissie got annoyed with him, but now it seems there's more to that story." Connor looked down. "But he's still my brother and all, so do you think you could change him back?" I asked.

"Wish I could man." Kendall spoke, "But Chrissie's the only who's nearly powerful enough to pull that off, in fact she just achieved that level of magic, the rest of us are very far behind, but that's why she's cabin leader and all…" Kendall said.

"Well how will he become human again?" I asked.

Kendall smirked, "You've gotta get Chrissie to change him back, so basically she has to forgive him. And right now she's passed out for at least twenty-four, if not more hours, from over magical use"

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Sorry dude," Kendall said shrugging and then he walked away.

I sighed and glanced at the magical window. I saw Katie talking to her sister, Demi, in the garden one. I walked over to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, what's happening?" Demi said in a girlish voice to Katie.

Katie blushed as red as the strawberry she was holding, she turned her head down, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," She said, "what's happening with you and Travis?"

"Nothing." Katie said rushed, "Just same old same old."

"Please Katie you know what I mean, when's he going to pop the Q?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Katie said trying to lie.

"Katie Marie Gardiner, you know exactly what I mean! When are you two going to get married?"

"Shush," Katie said hushing her sister, my face was now as bright red as Katies, I glanced around to make sure none of the Hecate kid's were watching this, thankfully none were. I heard a thump on the floor below and looked down to see Connor in dog form rolling on the floor, sort of, holding his stomach letting out little yips.

"Shut up," I whispered to him and turned my attention away from him and back to the screen.

"Were not even engaged, and besides we're just taking it slowly, step by step. Seeing where this leads to." Katie said turning around to pick more strawberries.

"That's not what I heard," Demi said a small smirk plastered on her face.

Katie stiffened and turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Connor's gong around telling everyone that when you went and visited Travis on Olympus you guys 'did it'," Demi said making air quotes around did it.

"He. Did. What?" Katie said, her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"You. Did. What?" I said turning to look at my dog brother. He turned and gave me a full canine smile.

"Oops," Demi said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I thought you knew. Connor's telling everyone that you and Travis had sex on Olympus."

"Oh my Gods," Katie whimpered.

"Did you?" Demi asked her, eyebrows raised.

"No," Katie said in a small voice. My face is probably redder than Mars right now.

"You did too!" Demi exclaimed.

"NO! I swear I didn't!" Katie said jumping up.

"You promise?" Demi said.

"I promise," Katie said wrapping her finger around Demi's.

I had heard enough, I backed away from the window, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. I picked Connor the puppy up, knowing he would continue eavesdropping on my private life if he could.

"Bye!" I called to everyone. As I turned to open the door I thought twice and lifted Connor up, I pretended to take aim to throw him at the door.

Connor barked and bit my finger. "Ow!" I yelled in pain, "Sheesh, I was just joking, maybe I should call you Uptight, up for short."

Connor barked a series of long barks in protest. I laughed and opened the door.

"Maybe we should build you a doggie door…" I said laughing. I could feel Connor's glare from behind.

Connor yipped next to me.

"No, I'm not going to ask her to marry me Connor, I know Chrissie thought that turning you into a dog, would make you less annoying, but it really didn't."

"Yo Stoll." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the Heist brothers walking towards me, "Behold the greatest prank ever."

I looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean? I don't see anything. Oh wait I see it!"

"What do you see?" Mer said confused.

"You guys got your faces fixed!" I exclaimed, Connor yipped in happiness besides me.

"Shut up your dog, now watch the prank, and bow down before us."

"I'm waiting." I said, a moment later, "Still waiting."

Conrad ignored me, "Focus on the climbing hell behind us."

"Concentrating." I said looking as a kid scrambled up the wall to avoid the lava, "But I'm still not seeing anything."

I heard a sharp click and suddenly a block of ice fell out of the sky and onto the climbing wall. The wall collapsed sending the kid sprawling downwards and the wall collapsed, lava pouring out into the camp, leaving campers running scared. I stared at them in awe, from horror or even a little admiration.

It was a cruel prank, but it was then that I realized just how high the bar was set, and they would stop at nothing to win this.

Even if it involved the lives of others.

**Woah, that's a longggg chapter! But I have to say I'm proud of it, I don't really know where Connor ended up as a puppy, it just kind of happened, I guess he was annoying me too…**

**Be prepared for the next chapter soon, tons of Tratie will be in it, because there hasn't been that much in the other chapters…**

**Review!**

**School bores me, I'm an advanced genius, (Haha I wish!),**

**~Wisegirl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys! What's it been? 2 weeks? 3 weeks? 4 weeks? Too long! I'll give my explanation at the bottom.**

**But lo and behold the fourth chapter of APGW.**

**P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as usual! Next chapter will be! **

**Flashback of last chapterness!**

"_Yo Stoll." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the Heist brothers walking towards me, "Behold the greatest prank ever."_

_I looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean? I don't see anything. Oh wait I see it!"_

"_What do you see?" Mer said confused. _

"_You guys got your faces fixed!" I exclaimed. Connor yipped in happiness besides me._

"_Shut your dog up, now watch the prank, and bow down before us."_

"_I'm waiting." A moment later, I said, "Still waiting."_

_Conrad ignored me, "Focus on the climbing hell behind us."_

"_Concentrating," I said looking as a kid scrambled up the wall to avoid the lava, "but I'm still not seeing anything."_

_I heard a sharp click and suddenly a block of ice fell out of the sky and onto the climbing wall. The wall collapsed, sending the kid sprawling downwards andlava pouring out into the camp, leaving campers running scared. I stared at them in awe, from horror or even a little admiration._

_It was a cruel prank, but it was then I realized just how high the bar was set, and they would stop at nothing to win this. _

_Even if it involved the lives of others._

* * *

><p>"You jerks!" I screamed at them. "You pig-headed jerks! Just wait until I tell Chiron!"<p>

"You're not going to do that," Mer said.

"Why not?" I challenged him.

"Because if you do, then we're going to show him all of these." Conrad said, and then he held something up-no not something, somethings. And they were pictures. Of pretty much every prank me and Connor had ever pulled and not gotten caught because of not enough evidence, but with these pictures, non-campers or not, Chiron would punish us for life. And I could barely stand a minute of KP.

Connor whined from his spot next to me, but I ignored him. "Fine," I said begrudgingly. "But that's all I'll do."

"Nuh-uh," Conrad said, that evil Minotaur smile plastered permanently on his face. "You also have to tell Chiron that you, not us, pulled the prank."

I didn't have time to reply, because Connor decided right now and then would be a great time to attack.

He jumped on the unsuspecting Conrad, growling and barking at the top of his lungs. I saw his sharp paws slicing through Conrad's thinning orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"AHHH!" He screamed. "Get your effin' dog the Hades off of me!"

"Conno-" I paused, I couldn't let the Heists' know that Connor was the dog, so I fast-libbed "Con, get down! Over here boy! Come now! Heel! Mush!" I said every command I ever heard of. Connor, thank the Gods, obeyed me and jumped off of Conrad. I sighed in relief.

"What the Hades is your dog's problem?" Mer said, Conrad was out of breath and couldn't talk.

"Oh, he's just got some patience issues," I said smirking at Connor, "plus he just doesn't know when to hold his tongue." Connor flashed me a sheepish canine like smile.

"Why…do…you…even…have...that dog…at camp," Conrad finished hardly making it through the sentence.

"Um…" I said stumbling for an answer, "It's our punishment from Chiron." I lied, "He gave us this dog so we could learn some responsibility." Conrad raised his eyebrows, but thankfully he seemed to buy it, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Travis!" A voice from behind me called, the grass suddenly seemed greener and lusher. I turned to see Katie walking towards me. She walked up and planted **(A.N Haha "planted" like you can plant a seed? Never mind.) **a kiss on my cheek. "Cute dog, where'd you get him?" She asked me, scratching Connor behind the ears. He whined in pleasure and sat down looking at Katie with big pleading puppy dog eyes that seemed to be saying, _don't stop scratching there!_

"Um, this is the dog that Chiron sentenced us to have while we stay at camp so it would keep us too busy to pull pranks," I said, not looking my girlfriend in the eye, ashamed that I was lying to her.

"I think Chiron just doesn't want them to pull a prank and then feel bad when they see one of ours. Our pranks are mountains compared to your…anthill," Conrad said struggling at the end to come up with a word to describe our pranks.

"Well," I said, "if it's the Myrmekes Anthill I'm okay with that." Connor yipped in agreement beside me. Mer narrowed his eyes at me.

"Come on Conrad." He said, "Let's go. We've got…things…to do. **(A.N. Is anyone else feeling the foreshadow here?)**

"Good riddance!" Katie said as we stared at the walking away forms of the Heists. Katie turned to me, her eyebrows raised skeptically, "Now what's the deal with the dog? Because I know Chiron would never assign a dog to keep you two busy, he'd be to afraid that you'd use it against him, or just plain forget about the dog; he'd do something _much _more reasonable, like KP."

"Maybe you should sit down while I explain about the dog," I said, leading her over to a dead tree stump behind the Hades Cabin, it was one of many dead tree stumps, and _other _dead things that I will not say, they were so disturbing. Katie sat down on the stump and looked up at me expectantly.

"So what's the deal with the dog?" She asked, Connor let out a muffled yawn and laid down, his eyes closing, I rolled my eyes at him and kicked him in the side.

"Get up! You have to help me explain this; it's your fault that we're in this position anyway!" I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes in a dog-like manner but got up and sat next to me. "So here's the story," I said taking a deep breath. "Connor and I had to go to the Hecate Cabin to ask for some help to pull a prank and we get there and this girl Chrissie answers the door-"

"Oh, I know her." Katie interrupted, "We team up for Capture the Flag sometimes, nice girl, we agree on a lot of the same positions."

"That's not the only thing you agree on." I muttered, thinking of how much Connor annoyed the both of them.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing." I said, "So we get there and Chrissie opens the door and brings us in after we swear her to secrecy. As were walking in Connor tied my shoelaces together when he knelt down to tie his own, so as we were walking in I tripped and fell flat on my face."

"I can't believe you." Katie said.

"What?" I asked confused. "That we went into the Hecate Cabin, I told you it was for a prank." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"No that, you didn't think to even check before you walked in. You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically before continuing. "We're in there and Connor starts being annoying and asking all these obnoxious Connor like questions. She warned him and he said something I will not repeat-"

"Let me guess," Katie said, "something about not aggravating girls during that time of month."

"Yeah, something like that." I said, "So he said that and she said some fancy words-"

"A spell," Katie said.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry," She said smirking. "Continue."

"So she says her fancy words, the smoke clears and voila, Connor's a little black puppy. And according to one of her brothers, only she can remove the spell; which is never going to happen in this century, because Connor broke her wand which her mom specially gave her as a present."

"He did not." Katie said astounded, I nodded in response. "So that's Connor?" She asked pointing to the black dog by my foot. As if to prove it was him Connor jumped up and started walking on his hind legs, which looked incredibly painful, but when I looked at his legs they looked straight and strong, and growing? Connor let out a bark which had a human tint to it.

I stared in confusion at him, "But Kendall said…" I trailed off staring at my brother who fell over and started letting out animal, human like yells.

"Shut him up! Quickly!" Katie said to me urgently, "Before someone hears and comes running." I looked around wildly, when I found nothing I reached for the edge of my shirt to take it off and shove it in his mouth. "No!" Katie cried, "Not your shirt!"

"Why?" I asked confused, than teased, "You didn't seem to have any problem with it on Olympus a month ago." **(1)**

Katie's face turned to stone, "You promised not to talk about that Stoll." I knew I had pissed her off, because the only time she ever called me 'Stoll' was when she was seriously angry with me.

But me being stupid, ridiculous, ADHD me pushed on, "Come on Katie, you know you want to see me shirtless. I mean you wanted to a month ago at least."

"Shut up Travis," Katie said her voice as hard as her face. "It was a stupid mistake, end of subject."

"No." I said, now angry myself, "Open subject." We were staring (glaring) at one another over Connor who was moaning at us to shut up and get him some pain medicine, needless to say we both ignored him. "Am I stupid mistake? Is that what you're saying?" I said to Katie, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm beginning to think so," Katie said before standing up straight and walking away.

And because I couldn't let her have the last word, I called out after her, "Good riddance!" She just ignored me though.

I turned back to my brother who was now moaning about how being a dog was horrible and the pain he was in. "Shut up Connor." I said. It seemed strange, two brothers in pain; one physical pain, possibly a broken bone or two or three or four or five…and the other brother in total emotional pain, from one broken heart shattered into five million pieces.

"I told you so." Connor moaned from his spot on the ground, "You should have just asked her to marry you. Would've gotten this done with a whole lot easier."

"Shut up Connor," I spoke as I watched Katie's running figure disappear from my line of vision.

**(1) No they didn't have you-know-what, but they almost did. The full story will be in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**So I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner. Schools been crazy busy add in volleyball, babysitting, chores, and Teen Group and you get one crazy busy schedule. Plus now I just found out that I got into NJHS so that adds a couple more hours of free time taken away. So I'm so sorry I'm going to REALLY try to have another chapter out within seven days. **

**So in other news I have a poll on my profile for your favorite PJO character, so far Nico's winning, but not by much, Percy's like one vote away from beating him. So go vote if you haven't already! **

**Review!**

**Homework, more homework, and a little chocolate, :D I have a lot of homework, plus I'm in the mood for chocolate…Who isn't?**

**~W13~ (I'm trying new signoffs)**

**P.S. PRESS THE AWESOME LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**SO GO!**

**THAT'S IT! GOOD JOB!**

**GRRR…IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU STILL HAVEN'T PRESSED IT!**

**SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT…**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**BUT STILL, PRESS IT!**

**YOU'RE GONNA PRESS IT! YAY!**

**DUDE, SERIOUSLY? JUST PRESS IT.**

**PLEASE? **

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry (so *10000000000000000) for not updating sooner…too much, I'll explain at the bottom.**

**So without further ado ladies and gentleman: I present to YOU A Prank Gone Wrong! Chapter five.**

**Wow. I'm ashamed of how bad this chapter is, but I feel the need to give you guys something!**

**Muchos gracias to my beta, WeDidItForTheDead, whom without this story would be totally un-understandable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

"_So she says her fancy words, the smoke clears and voila: Connor's a little black puppy. And according to one of her brothers, only she can remove the spell; which is never going to happen in this century, because Connor broke her wand, which her mom specially gave her as a present."_

_"He did not," Katie said, astounded. I nodded in response. "So that's Connor?" She asked pointing to the black dog by my foot. As if to prove it was him, Connor jumped up and started walking on his hind legs, which looked incredibly painful, but when I looked at his legs, they looked straight, strong, and growing? Connor let out a bark which had a human tint to it._

_I stared in confusion at him, "But Kendall said…" I trailed off staring at my brother who fell over and started letting out animal, yet human like, yells._

_"Shut him up! Quickly!" Katie said to me urgently, "Before someone hears and comes running." I looked around wildly, when I found nothing I reached for the edge of my shirt to take it off and shove it in his mouth. "No!" Katie cried, "Not your shirt!"_

_"Why?" I asked confused, than teased, "You didn't seem to have any problem with it on Olympus a month ago." _

_Katie's face turned to stone, "You promised not to talk about that Stoll." I knew I had pissed her off, because the only time she ever called me 'Stoll' was when she was seriously angry with me._

_But me being stupid, ridiculous, ADHD me pushed on, "Come on Katie, you know you want to see me shirtless. I mean you wanted to a month ago at least."_

_"Shut up Travis," Katie said her voice as hard as her face. "It was a stupid mistake, end of subject."_

_"No." I said, now angry myself, "Open subject." We were staring (glaring) at one another over Connor, who was moaning at us to shut up and get him some pain medicine, needless to say we both ignored him. "Am I stupid mistake? Is that what you're saying?" I said to Katie, my eyes never leaving hers._

_"I'm beginning to think so," Katie said before standing up straight and walking away._

_And because I couldn't let her have the last word, I called out after her, "Good riddance!" She just ignored me though._

_I turned back to my brother who was now moaning about how being a dog was horrible and the pain he was in. "Shut up Connor." I said. It seemed strange, two brothers in pain; one physical pain, possibly a broken bone or two or three or four or five…and the other brother in total emotional pain, from one broken heart shattered into five million pieces._

_"I told you so." Connor moaned from his spot on the ground, "You should have just asked her to marry you. Would've gotten this done with a whole lot easier."_

_"Shut up Connor," I spoke as I watched Katie's running figure disappear from my line of vision._

"And then I hooked up Travis with some other girl, who happened to be Katie's sort-of enemy, just so Katie would get the guts up to talk to Travis and not scream at him about what was wrong with him." I sat glumly listening as my brother told his version of "The Story of Tratie", as it had been deemed by the Aphrodite campers, to my other half-siblings.

I reflected back on earlier on the day, "Shut up Travis," Katie had said, her voice as hard as her face. "It was a stupid mistake, end of subject." I thought about that; was I really a stupid mistake or was Katie just talking from her perspective of thought. Or maybe she meant it…unless she was speaking in code, saying she loved me…but then why would she pretty much dump me…I shook my head, I had been spending to much time with Connor on his "romantic movie Thursdays", I was beginning to act more and more like the broken hearted damsel. I needed more guy friends, which did not include my brother. I swear, sometimes she whose name will not be said is tougher than my brother.

"And then he was all like 'Oh Katie! I love you so much! Will you marry me? My heart overflows- like a boiling volcano- with love for you!'" Connor said-his voice at a pitch that a guy's voice shouldn't be able to reach- drawing my attention away from my thoughts; I didn't exactly remember this being a part of the story. "And then she was like, 'Oh, Travis! You're so frustrating! You're just a stupid mistake! Get away from me! We're done!'"

I sat up faster than should've been humanly possible, "What?" I cried, "I don't even sound like that! And that's _not_ how it happened; we broke up because of you! It's your entire fault!"

"Katie was cheating on you with Connor?" Brad, an eight year old son of Hermes, cried out, "Did you catch them doing it?"

"What! No!" I spluttered, "And how do you even know about 'doing it'?" I said quoting him.

"Connor lets us watch R rated movies while you're out on dates with Katie," He replied simply.

"Oh," I said, not shocked, but a bit worried about the mental trauma the littler kids had received

"Don't worry," Brad said, "I covered my ears at the bad yucky parts, but I couldn't cover my eyes since they were blocking my ears. So I still saw the yucky bad parts…"

"Why didn't you just shut your eyes?" I asked him, still wondering why in the world my brother had let them watch R rated movies, without my permission.

"Who does that silly?" He replied, shaking his head at me as if _I _was the crazy one.

"Gotcha," I said, still curious for his well being. I clapped my hands, dimming down the lights before calling out, "Bedtime One!" We had three different set times, at bedtime one everyone eight and younger went to bed. At bedtime two, everyone twelve and younger went to bed. (This time included the Heists, thank Hermes). And at Bedtime Three all the rest of us "went to bed", which almost never happened. We pretty much stayed up the whole night scheming and planning. Connor and I were usually the ringleaders of that.

Tonight, however, I wasn't feeling to up to it what with the day's events and all, so I climbed into my bunk and turned over to go to sleep.

"Pst…Travis…Are you awake?" A voice pestered at me.

"Mu faya mufhsa," I moaned into my pillow.

"Travis." The voice pestered me more, poking me repeatedly in the back.

"Go away Connor." I groaned, "It's the middle of the night."

"No it's not." He said, as if I was causing him pain, "It's only eleven-thirty…"

"Exactly," I groaned and rolled over to face my brother, "the middle of the night."

"Just get up," Connor said, grabbing my shoulders.

"Will you leave me alone if I don't?" I asked, pulling my face out of the pillow (Much effort needed).

"Nope," replied Connor.

"Fine," I said and sat up, quietly crawling out of my warm comfy bed. "What do you want Connor?"

"Outside," was his short reply for something that had to have been a big deal for him to wake me up.

By the time I maneuvered down three bunks, Connor was already outside waiting impatiently for me: he was tapping his foot.

I closed the door quietly behind me, so as to not disturb my other siblings who were still in bed, "What was so important that you had to wake me up Connor?" I asked my brother peeved.

"Geez." He said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight." I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Fine fine fine…We're sneaking out."

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you no longer have a girlfriend-"

"Not true. It wasn't official."

"- so she will no longer be looking for you, and our siblings are used to us disappearing frequently."

"What do you want Connor?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I'm saying that this is the time for us to pull the biggest, greatest, most awesome prank that anyone alive-excluding the Gods of course- has ever seen," Connor said, raising his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Do you mean…" I said, my face polished with disbelief.

"Yes," Connor said, almost darkly. "It's time to make the Gods disappear."

**Dun dun dun. Don't hate me for leaving off at a cliffhanger! And while were on the topic, don't hate me for not updating in forever, and for this being a super short chapter…But I've been uber busy, and now my schedule's going to get even busier…**

**No joke, on Mondays I have school, homework, and volleyball, on Tuesdays I have school and homework, Wednesdays I have school, Peer tutoring(Its where I tutor other kids), volleyball, and homework, Thursdays I have NJHS, which I'm secretary of, homework, and school, Fridays I have volleyball, school, and homework, Saturdays I have volleyball games, sometimes tournaments, homework(if I didn't do it on Friday, which I usually don't…), and whatever stuff I have planned, Sundays I have volleyball, homework if I still haven't done it and whatever else I have planned. Plus I've been under a TON of stress recently with homework and my one friend, who is now my ex-friend…so it's been kind of difficult. Plus I had my high school entrance exams today. So to all those angry PMs I've gotten telling me to update this really long above paragraph is why, oh and some were not very encouraging me to update…**

**But I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Green pineapples, Purple beans, Yellow grapes,**

**~WISEGIRL**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier; I've just been through a lot of crap lately. My dog (who was pretty much my best friend) died on New Year's Eve, I caught the stomach flu, and then I just had a bad case of writers block. So I just didn't have the motivation to write a new chapter up until now. So I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**This story has been personally betaed by the awesome WeDidItForTheDead!**

_"Do you mean…" I said, my face polished with disbelief._

_"Yes," Connor said, almost darkly. "It's time to make the Gods disappear."_

"Now!" I exclaimed. "It's like three in the morning!" I yelled at my brother.

"Well you know what they say," Connor said.

"Enlighten me."

"The early bird gets the worm," Connor said with an impish smile.

"Connor," I said, "look at me and tell me what you see."

"Something that does not look as hot as I do at three in the morning," Connor said flashing me a grin.

"Incorrect. You failed," I told him. "I'm wearing boxers and a t-shirt. And newsflash, they're not made out of wings. So if the bird gets the worm, good for him, but I'm not a bird so I don't have to worry about crap like that," I said, my bad mood from the recent events and the lack of sleep that I had been allowed.

"So in other words, you're going to make me go alone," Connor said.

"Please, you wouldn't go without me," I said.

"I would, but I'm not going to be without you, because you'll be with me," Connor said in a voice that suggested he knew everything.

"And why would I be with you?" I asked him, a cool breeze blowing from the direction of Thalia's tree caused me to shiver and fold my arms over my chest.

"Because you want to impress your girlfriend, I'm sorry _ex-girlfriend._Plus the ratio of you letting me go anywhere is like one to a bazillion brother." Connor said, and I swear I saw him trying to figure out the math in his head.

"You've got me there," I admitted standing up a little straighter.

"Good," Connor said. "Now go get changed, and bring a change of clothes and the money we looted from the camp store on our first day back here."

"Connor, how long do you think we're going to be gone form camp?"

"Depends," he mused, "when do you think the Gods will stop threatening us with Fields of Punishment?"

"True," I said. "I'll pack a couple pairs of clothing and I'll meet you by Thalia's tree in half an hour."

"Yes!" Connor whisper yelled into the silent night.

"Shh!" I scolded him, looking around for any harpies. "We have to get out of here without the harpies alerting Chiron, or worse," I gulped before whispering, "Mr. D."

"Relax," Connor said. "I've got this all planned out. Mr. D and Chiron aren't even here. Mr. D had a meeting on Olympus and Chiron left to attend to some outside demigod business. They both gave the harpies a few days off."

"Then who's in charge of the camp?" I asked him.

"Let's see…" Connor said pretending to muse while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Now who does Chiron trust and love enough to leave his precious camp in the hands of?"

"He left Annabeth in charge?" I asked, sure she was obviously his favorite student, but I didn't think that he trusted her enough to leave the camp in her hands.

"Half right." Connor said, "Percy too."

"He left Percy in charge!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Co-Charge," Connor said. "But nobody's supposed to know that Chiron or Mr. D are gone, so don't tell okay."

"How do you know then?" I asked suspiciously.

"I planted a few bugs here and there." He shrugged as if there was nothing to it.

"My brother." I shook my head playfully and laughed lightly.

Then Connor's facial expression changed and he shoved me back into the cabin and whispered fiercely into my ear, "Now hurry up and pack we don't have much longer! Go go go!"

I rushed as quietly as possible around the cabin gathering different items of my clothing that were strewn about; thankfully all of my siblings were heavy sleepers.

I shoved the last of my clothing into my old blue backpack and zipped it quickly shut. I grabbed my sword and folded it down to compact size. Beckendorf had made it for me before his death; he had been so fascinated with Percy's pen, and how it had gone from pen form to full out sword. So he had to experiment on his own, of course h didn't have the magic that was needed to make it go from sword to pen but he was able to make it so that it folded down pretty nicely in my pocket where I usually placed it.

Before I left the cabin I rubbed the caduceus that hung above the door. It had become tradition between me and my siblings; actually, Luke had been the one to start it. Whenever you went to pull a big prank you rubbed the caduceus for good luck and dad's blessing. I wasn't superstitious or anything like that, but I figured that if there was ever a time that I needed luck now was that time. So I rubbed it pretty hard and left a big streak across the shiny gold.

By the time I met Connor by the top of the hill, I was fifteen minutes late and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered holding my hands up in surrender.

"Don't let it happen again." Connor said glaring at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand. "Let's go."

"I got two of the Pegasuses for us to take to the Empire State Building," Connor said, walking down the hill. "Then we'll drop down at the foot of the building and, using those invisibility cloaks we stole from Dad and Hecate, we'll sneak into the Empire state building, swipe the security guard's pass, and head upstairs. Then, we'll say the words on this paper, make them disappear, say the words that make them reappear and get the Hades out of there!"

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, climbing onto a white Pegasus named Bead. Her wings fluttered nervously, as if she could tell she was doing something wrong. But I slipped her one of the sugar cubes I had in my pocket and her movement quieted.

"Ready?" Connor asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, then I kicked my Pegasus's hindquarters and we flew up into the air.

If you've never seen New York City from the back of a Pegasus at night, you've never truly lived. The city was lit up; all the buildings alight with color. I could see couples strolling around and holding hands, the occasional vendor that was open after hours in hopes to make an extra penny or two.

Of course Connor spotted the neighborhood crime. "Look!" He'd exclaim, "They're spray painting the side of that house!" or "They just threw a rock through that window!" or "Oh my Zeus. I think they shot him."

Soon we landed, as planned, in front of the Empire State Building. Connor slung our backpacks onto the Pegasus's, told them to keep quiet (slipped them some sugar cubes), and placed over them the extra large invisibility blanket we had 'borrowed'.

Putting our own capes on, we walked in through the moving door. The night guard was doing a wonderful job of guarding by sleeping at his desk. I easily slipped off his key card and walked onto the elevator where Connor was waiting, his foot propped against the door to keep it open for me.

"Good job brother." Connor congratulated me.

"Thanks," I said uneasily. "But is it just me, or does this seem way to easy?" I said, looking around uneasily.

"Nah," Connor said, shrugging it off. "Luck's just on our side for once, don't jinx it."

"Alright," I said as the elevator doors dinged and closed.

I reached forward, holding the key card, and slid it into the slot. The elevator shot up, causing my heart rate to jump. Then, just as soon as it had started, it came to a quiet stop with a soft ding.

I stepped out, Olympus's glory brightening before me. The market place, where Connor and I liked to do our occasional shopping, was deserted. In fact the only place that seemed to be buzzing with any activity at all was the Great Hall, where the God's held their meeting.

"They're awake at this ungodly hour of the morning!" Connor exclaimed to me

"I guess after a few millennia you don't need as much sleep, not to mention that they're Gods Connor," I said, not taking my eyes off the powerful energy radiating from where they were gathered.

"Well, this makes it easier," Connor said. "Now we don't have to risk getting caught by bringing them all together. Nemesis is on our side tonight brother!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Connor," I said as that uneasy feeling overtook me again.

"Oh don't be a baby Travis," Connor said. "It'll be fine."

"You're right," I said, brushing off the feeling. "Now let's go. I want this done and over with."

"Alright," Connor said, and he led the way as we walked toward the palace of the God's.

When we reached it, I peaked around the corner. "Woah," I breathed out. "They never cease to amaze me."

The Gods were all giants, every one of them at least twelve feet tall. Poseidon was dressed in a brilliant blue toga that seemed to have waves on them that replicated the ocean and its every move. My dad was dressed in a formal white toga, but it didn't fool me I could see the little Bluetooth in his ear and the laptop imprinted into his gown. Artemis was in a silver gown that sparkled and radiated power and she clutched a purple scarf, but that didn't fool me. I knew that if she so wished that at her command it would form into her deadly, poisonous bow and arrow. Apollo was dressed a little more casually, his toga was fitted to look like jeans and a t-shirt, and I could see the little iPod that he had specially inserted into his gown plugged in and blaring music in his ears.

"You ready?" I asked Connor.

"Yeah," He replied, fumbling with the paper as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Alright, let's see," he said nervously blowing his long sandy brown hair out of his face, "um, Πες αυτά τα λόγια και ο δυνατός θα δώδεκα…gone? Wait Travis why are the words gone? Travis, ahh!"

I would've looked at him, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that the paper he had been holding had spontaneously combusted; plus I was too busy staring at the sight, or non-sight in front of me.

I ignored my gut feeling that something had gone horribly wrong.

According to the instructions on the page, the Gods were supposed were supposed to disappear for ten seconds. I held my breath,_one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven._I gave it an extra second in hopes that I had counted too fast, but it was no use: the mighty twelve were gone.

And it was all Connor's fault.

**Oh, Travis, let's not be in denial now. It was your idea in the first place. ;D**

**Okay I am so sorry for my long absence but I've been killing myself trying to get things done over in my world. Plus I had a totally different chapter typed, but I didn't like it so I deleted it and rewrote this, so I hope you like it! Thanks to all the amazing folks out there who kept reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for such a late update!**

**Thanks to my beta WeDidItForTheDead!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_I ignored my gut feeling that something had gone horribly wrong._

_According to the instructions on the page, the Gods were supposed to disappear for ten seconds. I held my breath, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. I gave it an extra second in hopes that I had counted too fast, but it was no use; the mighty twelve were gone._

_And it was all Connor's fault._

**TRAVIS POV**

Okay, so maybe _some _of the blame fell to me, but Connor was the one who goofed up, not me. I stared at the spot where the twelve most powerful beings had just vanished from. This just was not my day. First Katie, and now this. Perfect. I need to start carrying around a rabbit's foot or something.

"You idiot! You did it wrong!" I yelled at Connor, anger and a little bit of fright was apparent in his angular face.

"I didn't mean to!" Connor protested, "I was just trying to pull the greatest prank ever! Which need I remind you, you got us into!"

"Well in doing that look what we've done!" I yelled, the anger at myself and my brother outshining every other emotion I had.

Connor peeked around the corner and saw…nothing… "There's nothing there!"

"Well give the genius a prize!"

"Oh shit. What did we do!" Connor yelled it seemed to be taking all of his high self-esteem not to drop down and weep, "What have we done?"

"Well Connor, you seem to have forgotten in our efforts to try and pull the greatest prank ever, we made every single freaking God disappear!" I yelled, with my voice at an all time high.

Connor said the only thing he could think of, "Whoops." Then he dropped down to the floor, succumbing to the overpowering fatigue and insanity that was building inside him.

"Connor?" I said suddenly worried, he was not leaving me to deal with this all by myself; I shook him roughly making him groan loudly. "Connor," I said, "You need to get up. Now. We're going to go back to camp. We need to talk to Annabeth about this."

"We're going to tell her what we did!" Connor exclaimed, shock building in his eyes. I didn't blame him, Annabeth was the only person that truly terrified me. I got the feeling that she would have no problem skinning me alive and feeding me to the harpies.

"Yep, and then we're going to get down on our knees and beg for forgiveness," I said before pulling my brother to his trembling feet and out of the empty throne room.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Needless to say, Annabeth wasn't just mad she was…well I'm not sure that they've come up with a word to describe Annabeth's anger at us yet, let's go with volcanic…Like right when it reaches its highest temperature possible and explodes.

"." Connor mumbled, barely able to be heard. Percy sat in the chair next to Annabeth, his face the color of ash, like Annabeth had erupted and the ash had spewed all over him.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS! DO YOU EVER GROW UP?" Annabeth screamed.

"It wasn't our fault!" Connor whined, "It was those stupid Heists, they're the ones that challenged us!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! YOU LET YOURSELVES BE BAITED! YOU TWO ARE THE MOST IMMATURE SELFISH PIG-HEADED BRATS THAT I HAVE EVER MET; I SHOULD KILL YOU BOTH NOW!" As if she wanted to stay true to her words she pulled out her gleaming celestial bronze knife; Connor and I backed up quickly.

Percy jumped to our rescue, "Annabeth, sit down." He said, "Threatening them is going to get us nowhere."

Annabeth-thank the non-existent Gods- did, but she didn't put her knife away. That she left out. "Fine," She said, her tone no gentler than that of a winter storms.

"Look," I said, "why don't we just Iris Message Chiron and ask him to come back and help us sort this thing out? I'm sure that it's no big deal."

Annabeth reached for her knife again, but Percy stopped her, "We can't." He said, "we convinced Chiron to go to an Iris non-accessible zone for that Party Pony reunion."

"Plus the fact that if you two dopes really made the Gods disappear, than Iris isn't around to be taking calls anymore," Annabeth said.

"What?" I said.

"I already tried." Percy said, "But it's not working."

"Let me try," I insisted pulling a single golden drachma from my pant pocket, I tossed it up into the always present rainbow in the corner and spoke the incantation, nothing happened and my coin just flopped to the ground making a cold echo-y sound.

"Oh," I said watching it roll around before it came to a complete stop.

"What do we do now?" Connor asked.

"Fix this mess that you two dope heads created, preferably before Chiron gets back and the fabric of the universe starts to unravel," Annabeth said.

"Wait what do you mean 'before the fabric of the universe starts to unravel'?" Connor asked.

"Who do you think regulates the crop growing, the wars, weather, sea pollution, death, day and night? Without the Gods, that's all off balance, and the sun's supposed to rise in a few hours too. How do we fix that? The last time a demigod tried to drive the sun chariot, they crashed into the camp lake."

"Well hopefully it has autopilot." Percy said, "That or I hope Thals is in town."

"Percy that's genius!" Annabeth exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said blushing, "Wait, what part's genius? The autopilot or Thalia part?"

"Both." Annabeth said, and then she turned to me, "Travis, you and Percy are going back up to Olympus. Find that sun chariot and figure if there's an autopilot or not."

"And if there's not?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Well," she said, "Let's hope my backup plan works."

"What's the backup plan?" Connor asked.

"Not important." Annabeth said, and then to Percy and me she waved us off quickly, "Go! Get going! Shoo!"

"Wait, what about me?" Connor asked Annabeth.

"You will be with me." Annabeth said answering his question quickly, "We are going to be descending into the unknown."

"Where?" I heard Connor say, a little scared, as Percy and I raced towards the Delphi truck.

"We're going into the unexplored, the unknown, the Big House Basement."

**Dun dun dun. The unexplored, the unknown, my bedroom! Yep it's a mess, People have died trying to get in here. Haha, just kidding (or am I…)**

**Okay, I'm challenging you guys this time! Can we get to sixty reviews? If so, I promise extra Tratie fluff, since there was none in this chapter!**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short, I've been busy with the end of the year coming up. And I just went on my class trip to Washington D.C. which was so much fun. My friends and me being the crazies that we are went around and made 'friends' with people from other states (and countries!). But it was funny, so my one friend went and 'fell' (she went up and purposely tripped into them) into this random group of guys, and when she got up she was like, 'hey do you want to be my friend'. So I went to go view some of the other planes and the other stuff at the Air and Space museum and I come back to my friends surrounded by like 50 guys, I was like WTH? But yeah now we've made friends from people in North Carolina, Florida, Texas, Oklahoma, California, England, Ireland, and Tennessee.**

**But I really loved D.C. I'm going to move there and become an investigative journalist! Oh and then the first night in my hotel room there was NOTHING on TV so my friend turned on Dora. So here I am sorting all of our food and I hear map go, 'Now repeat after me Tree, Lake, Treasure Island.' And then I hear my friend "Tree, Lake, Treasure Island." I practically died laughing. And then our last night there my other friend was at the sink taking out her contacts and a spider dropped down from the ceiling in front of her face, she screamed bloody murder and ran out into the hallway screaming. I was checking her hair the rest of the night for the spider and its eggs… But yeah that was my spring break.**

**Don't forget to review! SIXTY! CAN YOU DO IT? YES YOU CAN!**

**~Wisegirl~**


	8. Announcement

**Nope, not an update. Sorry! Just a quick announcement! I have changed my pen name, I am no longer Wisegirl1313, or Wise, or 13. **

**I am now **_Little. Miss .Awesomeness_**, or **_L.M.A.._ **:D **

**I shall miss Wise but I've had that pen-name for about two and a half years now, but I thought it was time to change it up…To be exact, since March 16, 2010. I was in sixth grade. So I was in the mood for a change, not that my life hasn't been constantly changing enough lately… But for the better.**

**Anywho I have Chapter 9 of A Prank Gone Wrong and Chapter 14 for Guess That Couple halfway typed up. It's just finding the time to type them up and upload them that I can't seem to do…But do not fear they shall be up soon. Especially since my reviewers for A Prank Gone Wrong got to 60! I swear the next chapter will be out by the end of the week (hopefully)!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! **

**Also, I will take this chapter down in about a week just so it's not clogging up any space in my stories.**

**Love you like Percy loves Annabeth,**

**Little. Miss .Awesomeness (First signoff!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"_That or I hope Thals is in town."_

"_Percy, that's genius!" Annabeth exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek._

"_Thanks." He said blushing, "Wait, what part's genius? The autopilot or Thalia part?"_

"_Both." Annabeth said, and then she turned to me, "Travis, you and Percy are going back up to Olympus. Find that sun chariot and figure if there's an autopilot or not."_

"_And if there's not?" I asked fearing the worst._

"_Well," she said, "Let's hope my backup plan works."_

"_What's the backup plan?" Connor asked._

"_Not important." Annabeth said, and then to Percy and me she waved us off quickly, "Go! Get going! Shoo!"_

"_Wait, what about me?" Connor asked Annabeth._

"_You will be with me." Annabeth said answering his question quickly, "We are going to be descending into the unknown."_

"_Where?" I heard Connor say, a little scared, as Percy and I raced towards the Delphi truck._

"_We're going into the unexplored, the unknown, the Big House Basement."_

**CONNOR**

I was screwed. And it was dark. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the dark? No? Well I do. I despise it, but enough of that.

I moved aside an old, dusty set of Camp Half-Blood tees; they had been sitting there for quite awhile and you could tell that they had collected quite a bit of dust. I coughed as it blew up into my face making my nose tickle and itch.

"_ACHOO!" _I sneezed, causing even more dust to fly up into my face. Next to me, Annabeth muttered a disgruntled bless you before returning to rummaging through the pile in front of her. She seemed to be immune to the piles of dust around her.

"Did you find anything yet?" I asked. We had been at this for like an hour looking for whatever it was we were looking for and I had yet to find anything close to helping us.

"No." She said straightening up and placing her hand on her back, "What time is it?"

"Like 3 A.M.," I said.

"Great," Annabeth said running her hand through her hair, something sparkly and shiny reflected off of her hand creating a mirage on the wall.

"Annabeth," I said

"Hmphf?" She replied only half listening to me as she stared around calculating different things in that Athenaian brain of hers.

"I'm hungry, I need food. I haven't eaten in forever!"

"To bad, we need to find this thing," She said.

"Come on!" I pleaded, "Or I'll just sit here and do nothing."

She looked at me incredulously. "You already are doing nothing, idiot."

"Well excuse Hermes for not being the God of hard workers!" I said, a little miffed that she wouldn't tell me.

"Your father is a plenty hard worker." Annabeth said, "But you Connor Stoll are not. You cheat and lie and lazy your way through everything!"

"I do not!" I said.

"What about your exams this year?" Annabeth asked me.

"Travis told you I got someone to take it for me? I'm going to kill him!"

"No, you just told me and proved my point." Annabeth said, "Now get back to work so we can fix_your_mistake. As usual."

So for the next hour I_actually_worked. I_lifted_boxes,_moved_crates_, looked_inside liquor bottles, and_cleaned_up a bag of Monster bites:_the treat for any oversized cuddly monster!_All the while, Annabeth ignored me and worked her butt off. I think she accomplished more than me, which is saying a lot because I worked harder than I ever had…

"Hey look at this!" I said breaking the tense silence in the air, I held up a small gray machine with the words_Hecate Hermes and Co_. written on it. On the side was the slogan '_Something gone wrong? Need to undo? Well here it is, the _**Awesome 500000000000.'**

Annabeth looked up to me, the tired in her eyes standing out. She walked over to me and studied the object with her sleep-longing eyes.

"Connor." She said urgently.  
>"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I know, back to work. I'm going." I turned back to the never ending pile of junk that literally stood in front of me. Chiron and Dionysus could be considered candidates for that show <em>Hoarders<em>with all the junk they had laying down here.

"No. Connor," She said more urgently.

"I'm going!" I protested.

"No, Connor. I think that this is it! You found it!" She said excitedly.

"I did!" I said, "Cool! Wait! What did I find?"

Annabeth laughed and shook her head giddily. "No, what we were looking for! You found it!"

"What were we looking for?" I asked bewildered.

"This!" Annabeth said shaking the metal item.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the Awesome 500000000000. A few decades ago, Hecate and Hermes had this genius idea to build something that would fix anything that ever goes wrong. Needless to say things did not go as planned. They made the Titanic hit the iceberg, got President McKinley assassinated, and caused the San Francisco Earthquake, just to name a few minor mess ups…But finally after A LOT of tries they got it to work in 1978."

"What happened that year?" I asked.

"The Yankees won the World Series." Annabeth replied, "But after that they decided to give it to the camp. It would fix anything that went wrong here."

"Then why don't we use it?" I asked

"Because Chiron's all about leaving things in the hands of the Fates. He didn't believe in trying to correct the past, so he thanked Hecate and Hermes for the gift, and then it was stored down here. Never to be seen again, until now at least…" She said looking uneasily down at the item in her hand as if it might explode at any given moment.

"Are you kidding? How come nobody ever told me about this! Do you know the amount of pranks I could've pulled with this!" I said, oblivious to Annabeth's sigh.

"And that is exactly why we don't use it, and besides everyone just figured that it was a myth and it didn't exist," Annabeth said, she held the small round object at arms' length.

"But it does." I said, "And we're going to use it, right?"

"Uhm…"

"We have to! It's our only hope!"

"I don't know Connor…" She said, "It's dangerous and there are so many possible side effects…"

"Like what?" I said.

"Like the fact that if we use it wrong it could unravel the time fabric of space and cause the world to be diminished to oblivion and sucked out by a black hole…"

"Psh, that's not bad. We demigods deal with all that almost every day!" I reached forward and flipped the on switch.

"Connor NO!" Annabeth screamed.

**TRAVIS POV**

"So…"I said trying to break the awkward silence in the car, "How are things with you and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Fine," Percy muttered.

"Listen," I said, "I'm sorry, I hope we weren't interrupting anything big…"

"No." Percy said, "Nothing big at all."

"I have the feeling that that's not true…" I said.

"It's just that…" Percy said, "What were you thinking? You're almost twenty now Travis, that's old and experienced for a demigod. Why did you have to go and do this? You should have known better."

It was worse disappointing Percy. He didn't blow up like Annabeth does, he just got disappointed in you. And with Percy, that was probably the worst thing possible thing that could happen. He looked like a little lost puppy when he was hurt. It was scary, with him like this I could picture him as a normal mortal. No heroics, just that empty dejectedness that mortals seem to carry around.

Normal Percy was a scary thought.

"Look Percy," I said, "I'm really sorry and whatever it was that Connor and I ruined I promise that we'll make it up to you. If it's the last thing I do."

"So you'll recreate my proposal," Percy said as he turned a sharp left on Empire Street causing me to bump my head into the window.

"Ouch." I muttered rubbing my head, "Wait, what! You freaking proposed without telling me?"

"No, I didn't get to propose thanks to you and your brother. The only ring Annabeth has from me is a promise ring that I gave her when we graduated high school. And now we're graduating college and I figured it was time for me to actually keep one of my promises to her other than coming back alive…I mean I promise that to my mom too…"Percy said staring out at the road ahead of us.

"Can I be the best man?" I asked giddily.

"What? No." Percy said. "I already promised that to Grover."

"You told Grover, but not me. I'm insulted, really."

"You can't keep a secret to save your life Travis Stoll," Percy said matter-of-factly.

"I totally could keep a secret!" I said protesting, "I mean, I kept the secret about Connor cheating on his exams up until now!"

"And my point is proven," Percy said with a wave of his hand.

"That proves nothing." I said.

"It proves everything." He said, "So what's up with you and Katie?"

Immediately thoughts of sunflowers and the smell of petunias danced across my mind and the sense of long brown hair brushing against me made me shiver. But the rain moved back in quickly. "Nothing," I said darkly.

"Woah, so the rumors are true," Percy said stopping to look at me.

"What rumors?" I asked indignantly.

"The only person worse at keeping a secret than you is your brother," Percy said.

"Connor told!" I exclaimed.

"He pretty much put up posters and danced on top of the Big House, he told everyone so loudly. He didn't stop until Katie went up to him…I don't know what she said, but it must've scared the Hades out of him because he shut up immediately. Would not answer one question or give out one detail." I had to crack a smile at that, besides Annabeth, Katie was the only other girl that remotely came close to scaring Connor.

"Yeah," I said, "It's been a bad day. Definitely one of my worst," I said.

"I'd have to agree with that," Percy said. Suddenly, the camp van came screeching to a halt in front of the Empire State Building-otherwise known as the residence of the twelve Olympian Gods who disappeared under mysterious circumstances earlier this night.

"We have arrived."

Around Olympus lights flickered and shimmered casting an eerie glow on the deserted streets of Olympus.

"Annabeth is going to be so pissed," Percy said gesturing to a statue of Ares with a purple sharpie mustache drawn on him. "But I have to say, it really brings out the fire in his eyes."

"Sure it does…" I said cautiously, not wanting to doubt Percy in his unstable moment of admiring the God of War…

"Mhm," Percy said, but his eyes were elsewhere now. "There," He said, pointing out a small little hut in the distance that glowed with an energy comparable to that of the sun's. "That's Apollo's temple, and in there is the sun chariot."

The sun chariot was not as I was expecting it to be.

I mean it was a freaking Ferrari! I was expecting something, you know, a little bit more chariot-like. Am I wrong to expect that? But then again, the Greek Gods exist (well not at the moment, well they did, I mean I hope, never mind…) anything was possible.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked me.

"You're asking me?" I said incredulously, "The guy who got us into this whole mess. I was kind of depending on you, the hero of Olympus to know what the heck to do…" I said.

"Well maybe let's just press this button…" Percy said, his hand moving towards the big red button. I leapt up yelling no, but I was too late, something slammed into me and I crumpled down to the ground with Percy calling out my name.

I heard Katie's voice. I could practically smell her strawberry hand lotion. Actually, I could smell it. Why was that? I tried to open my eyes, but they weren't working. So I tried focusing instead. That worked better.

Katie came into focus, er it was Katie but it wasn't really Katie. She was stretched out on her bed, crumpled tissues surrounding her. A plate of food from last night's dinner lay on her dresser in the corner. I had a distant memory of not seeing her at the pavilion or the campfire last night. She looked terrible. Her choppy brown hair was tangled as if she hadn't taken it out of her ponytail last night, and there were big bags underneath her gorgeous hazel eyes (which were swimming with tears).

"Come on Katie, you can't keep taking Tylenol without food, it'll kill your livers," Katie's sister Miranda said.

"He's gone." Katie said, "I just went over there to talk to him and he's gone."

"Katie, he probably just went for a walk or something." Miranda said, "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"No, he's gone." She said, "For good. He told me once that running was his way of coping. If he felt that people had given up on him or he had disappointed someone, he just picked up and left. Just like that."

"Katie, it's not your fault. I'm sure he's here somewhere." I tried to talk to Katie and agree with Miranda, to reassure her, but my voice was stuck in my throat.

"Yes it is!" Katie yelled, "I promised him that I wouldn't ever leave him and here I am." She burst into another round of even more pitiful tears.

"Kate," Miranda said softly, "Katie, listen it's five in the morning. You haven't slept a wink. You're just overtired, this'll all make sense in the morning. It's not like the two of you haven't fought before, before you dated you threatened to kill one another."

"That was different though," Katie said, "It was Travis' hopeless attempts at flirting. This is different now." My hopeless attempts at flirting? I thought indignantly. She plenty flirted back with me.

"Go to bed Katie." Miranda said, before turning out the lights which caused my vision to go black. And then it was just that. Black, empty, and hopeless. I didn't think I could feel any lower than this.

I wish I knew just how wrong I was.

**I think Travis needs to go see someone before he becomes even more depressed…Don't you think?**

**Haha, I could only imagine how that would go… One shot idea! I copyright it, er as much as I possibly can copyright it…**

**WARNING: The next couple of chapters will be a little darker with more adult scenes in them, this is when the T rating will be at its fuller amount.**

**Until nexttt time!**

**Little. Miss. Awesomeness (13) - I felt like I had to add the 13…**

**P.S. Sorry for any OOCness, I needed this to be more of a melodramatic chapter...**


End file.
